1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interferometric optical fiber sensor system and an interferometric optical fiber sensor head.
2. Related Background Arts
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-241298 discloses an interferometric optical fiber sensor comprising a sensing arm and a reference arm. The sensing arm and the reference arm are provided with temperature-compensating fibers for suppressing temperature drifts. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-174563 discloses an interferometric optical fiber sensor in which delay fibers are inserted in front of and behind a sensor unit. This interferometric optical fiber sensor splits light with a coupler and imparts a delay to one of the split parts of light. The coupler recombines the other part of light with the delayed part of light. The interferometric optical fiber sensor inputs thus recombined light to the sensor.